residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas Endsleigh
Douglas Martin "Doug" Endsleigh was a member of the Raccoon City Police Department, and is noted as a survivor of the Raccoon City Outbreak of 1998. Early Life: Doug was born in Raccoon City General Hospital on October 10th, 1975 to Michael and Joanne. Michael worked in accounting whilst his mother taught grade school English. They currently reside in Boulder Colorado, approximately eighty miles northeast of Raccoon City. Doug is also a very close friend of Richard Aiken, due to the fact they were born within two days of each other, in opposite beds, on the same ward and attended all the same schools and even the same university. Doug attended Raccoon City Elementary, Raccoon City Junior High and Raccoon City High between 1980 and 1993, before studying history at Raccoon City university to fulfil his career ambitions of being a teacher. However, failure to find a placement after finishing teacher training left him unable to pursue that career. Raccoon City Police Department: Due to his failure to secure a teaching job, and at the suggestion of friend Richard Aiken, Doug enlisted in the Raccoon City police department, where he met another close friend in Kevin Ryman, who as the more experienced officer took him on as a partner and they formed a close knit friendship. Whilst in the academy, Doug was shown to possess superior problem solving skills and lightning fast reflexes that made him an outstanding driver and marksmen. In spite of this, he failed to get into S.T.A.R.S three times, with his application pushed aside in favour of Joseph Frost, Kenneth Sullivan and Rebecca Chambers. Thinking positively, he always claimed that Albert Wesker's decision to hire the others over him saved his life. Doug quickly became a popular character both in the office and out on duty, helping many members of the community with his approachable personality and his sharp wit. Raccoon City Outbreak Following the Arklay Mansion Incident in the July of 1998, the Raccoon City Police Department hastily disbanded the Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S) and replaced it with a newer task force, a half way point between regular officers and S.W.A.T teams. At the request of the R.P.D, Doug and collegue Kevin Ryman began training for their new posts, accelerated through training because of their skills. Division leader Marvin Branagh was quoted as saying that they were 'the best officers never to be part of S.T.A.R.S'. Upon returning from training in the early September of 1998, they quickly began to see how the city was quickly becoming a city of turmoil. They were responding to more 911 calls and were having to draw their weapons more often. Doug personally arrested Ben Burtolucci for printing libellous stories in the Raccoon Times as well as carrying an offensive weapon. Doug's first encounter with one of the infected was in the police station's garage, when a homeless man attacked a garage mechanic. Doug, David Ford and Eliott Edward were quick to put the zombie down. This had happened literally minutes after Chief Irons had ordered weapons caches scattered throughout the building. Later that afternoon, Doug and Elliott scouted the town, rescuing a civilian and helping with the first batch of evacuations before returning to the precinct. He was in the clock tower with two civilians the first time the undead besieged the station. On September 26th, Doug was one of the many volunteers who joined the UBCS for the final stand against the undead. Contrary to popular belief, he and six other Special Police Force (S.P.F) officers were able to run back to the relative safety of the R.P.D building. On the way back, Doug was able to determine some vital survival information. At the precinct, he helped to shelter the injured in the upstairs evidence room, and they used that room as the planning room to plot their escape. Eliott Edward and David Ford were still alive by this point. Earlier that day, Doug had witnessed the murder of Ed in the Library- Shot through the heart by Chief Irons. Irons had a change of heart about murdering Doug, and gave him a head start. As a result, the survivors had to be extremely cautious. The next morning, the 27th, the station was attacked again, and this time Doug was in the thick of it. From their original position on the first floor they were forced to relocate to the dark room on the first floor. In the early hours of the 28th Doug volunteered himself for certain death once again: On a mission to restore power to the armoury with David Ford, who had reached the point of insanity, they were attacked by the Licker that had been described in the operations reports. Doug was able to reach safety, while the licker twisted off the head of Ford and left his body in a heap in a pool of blood that was already in that dangerous corridor. Upon reporting to Eliott, who had wanted to chance it in the sewers, they managed to use the small ventilation duct to get to the parking garage and load a large group of survivors into a police van, and left at sunrise. Doug announced he would stay behind to ensure that the Police Station was empty of officers, civilians and anybody else human. He knew Marvin Branagh and Ben Burtolucci were still there besides him, but Marvin was injured by the undead and Ben refused extraction. After requesting any survivors to meet in the main hall for evacuation that was met with no response, he decided to do a manual sweep of the station, and whilst exploring, witnessed the death of Brad Vickers by Nemesis. For reasons unknown, Nemesis acknowledged Doug's presence but walked away. Doug was attacked himself and to save his own life was forced to jump out of a window. He awoke two hours later in a rose bush with a slight knock to the head. Getting up he grabbed Vickers' handgun and tried to find his own way out. As predicted, he was attacked again and was forced to run into a side street where a sniper picked off his pursuers. The female sniper turned out to be the step sister of Forest Speyer, Megan Bellamy. The pair decided that they needed weapons, and headed for Kendo's gun shop. Kendo gave them all he had left and they went on their way, roaming the streets for supplies. Doug found a Samurai Edge handgun in a crashed police cruiser and had another encounter with Nemesis who again did not attack them. They stopped for food in a nearby petrol station only for it to explode twenty minutes later. A UBCS sniper was encountered in a hotel on Raccoon St, who informed them of more survivors in the quiet residential suburbs. In the late afternoon of the 28th, Doug and Megan arrived on Rose St, two blocks from their intended destination of Magdeline Road. They ducked into a house that still had its lights on and aside from a zombie in the dining room, there appeared at first glance to be no one there. Upstairs, hiding, were a young woman and a small boy. The former being an ex-girlfriend of Doug's. The next morning, they found a shortcut through some back yards to get to where they needed to be, and found the three man UBCS team in a house on Rose St, along with a group of survivors, many of them children. A school bus out the front of the house was declared to be the evacuation transport, and a nearby police car to be used for escort. After an afternoon of preparation, the survivors got some sleep before their escape run. At around 2pm on September 30th, the survivors and their supplies were loaded onto the bus to be driven out of the city. The UBCS members, having learned the truth about the outbreak from Doug and Megan, had left their equipment behind and changed into civilian clothing. The sniper who had informed them of their location also made his way to them, and joined Doug in the police car. A large group of zombies had approached their position and to ensure the survivors' safety, Doug led them back towards the police station, where he detonated a hand grenade to take a group of them out. The plan backfired however when the explosion blew the back window out and left a nasty gash on the back of Doug's head. Doug was able to drive out of town using his amazing driving skills and met the survivors at a vantage point overlooking the city. One of the survivors was a Navy medic and was able to patch him up and give him some rest. Doug awoke early on the morning of October 1st, complaining that he wanted some fresh air. Megan took him outside just as the bombers approached. The survivors watch their town vanish before heading for Stoneville to get medical treatment and some shelter. In a job swap, Megan took Doug's job as a police officer while Doug finally got to become a teacher. Personality and Traits Like Leon S. Kennedy, Doug burned with the need to protect and serve and always did things by the book, no questions asked. However if the situation called for him to get his hands dirty he would bend the rules if need be. He was an easy going man and was quite a popular member of the R.P.D who was approachable and many members of the community would talk to him as if he was their best friend. When communicating with people he didn't have a very high opinion of, Doug had a sharp wit that could put even the most quick minded people down and was an expert at come backs. His skills as a police officer were envied by many. He had an above average reaction time, almost that of a fighter pilot or a formula one driver, and could make decisions in a high speed chase in a flash. His shooting and physical fitness wers never as good as his driving, which was probably a factor in his rejection from S.T.A.R.S on three occasions. Category:Characters Category:Police Officers